Hogwarts Exquisite Corpses
by DelPlume
Summary: "Okay? Okay as in I can… take your hand?" - A collection of special and unimportant moments in the lives of our favourite witches and wizards, in the form of exquisite corpses.
1. Two people: As Simple As That

**AS SIMPLE AS THAT**

 **.:.**

She didn't know how or when she fell in love with him. It just happened, like a bomb dropped on a nice, calm land. She blamed him, though. It was entirely his fault - his and his incredible imperfections' fault. His flawed smile, and laugh, and voice. His awful humour. And desastrous common sense. He was infuriating, being so normal all the bloody time. And maybe that's why she fell so hard. Because he was ordinary, and at the same time he was not. He was a brave kid and an old soul. He was all she wanted to be but could not bring herself to become. But in the end, it did not matter in the least, because she was in love.

And then she'd just gone and told him. He simply smiled - his stupid, crooked, and beautiful smile -, like he'd always known but patiently waited for her to realize it too. How could someone have such enticing qualities and at the same time be so annoying without even trying?

"What are you thinking about?" He suddenly asked, breaking her train of thoughts, his face turned up to her with a sleepy smile, eyes still half-closed.

She scoffed. "I tell you… well, _that_ , and you ask me what I'm thinking about?"

He simply shrugged. " _That_ , I knew for ages already. No, I'm curious about _now_. About what you are thinking about, right now. Here, with me."

"Well _now_ ," she scoffed once more, a bright red colour staining her cheeks, "I'm thinking of doing _this_!" And she punctuated her words with a determined yet weak punch to his shoulder.

He didn't even flinch, though, and his contagious laugh soon filled up the room.

"You're bloody annoying, you know that?" she laughed half-heartedly.

"So you keep telling me," he retorted. "But really, I don't see it!"

"Of course you don't," she said, rolling her eyes before curling her fingers in his jumper. "Maybe you should do something about that," she offered, eyes safely locked on her fingers, which seemed to have a life of their own.

"I can think of a few other thing to do far more interesting than that, can't you?" he asked, his hands cupping her face with more delicacy than he had ever showed.

Annoying was definitely his middle name, she thought. "Sorry, but no," she replied, in a shy yet angry voice.

His hands dropped and his smile faded away, concern showing through his eyes. "What's wrong? I thought…"

"Yes, you thought. You thought it was okay to have it easy because I said something, that it was okay to be arrogant about it, as though you knew just _everything_ , that just because I opened up, it gave you the right to feel over-confident and… you just… you just annoy me!"

"I love you," he shrugged. "It's not about being cocky or arrogant. It's about being confident in that love. You may have just realised it but I've known for years. And I don't want to waste another second not being able to hold your hand or kiss your smile. I love you. It's really as simple as that."

She could not start to imagine the degree of redness that her cheeks had taken. "Well, if it's that simple," she whispered. He smiled again and for the first time since she knew him, she could really see the love he always talked about. "Okay," she finally said, her eyes dropping to the ground, avoiding his, as she realised what all this really meant.

"Okay? Okay as in I can… take your hand?" he tried gently, taking her hand with a wicked smile.

She met his gaze, an embarrassed smile cracking her lips, and slightly shook her head. "Is it always going to be like that? You being so annoyingly cocky, me trying desperately hard not to love every second of it?"

"Well, I believe so. It wouldn't be fun otherwise, now, would it?"

And he did what he'd always dreamed of. He closed his eyes and gently covered her smile with his, his lips lightly brushing hers, his hands caging her face with tenderness like she was the most precious in the world - and that's exactly how she felt when he tugged her closer.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi everyone!

We're back with yet another collection of drabbles, but this one is slightly different. As you may have read in the summary, these drabbles were written as exquisite corpses, meaning we each wrote one sentence, taking turns, without ever saying to each other what we had in mind in terms of characters or plot. This will explain why some drabbles might seem weird or unexpected or both, but the most important thing will always be that writing these is a lot of fun. And we love having fun.

Nevertheless, we hope you like them, and please don't hesitate to let us hear about your opinion!

Now, in this drabble, we couldn't agree on the characters involved, so we simply left the names out. But we're curious... Who did you imagine as "he" and "she" while reading?

 _Del( &)Plume_


	2. Encounter in a Dark Corridor

**Encounter in a Dark Corridor**

 **.:.**

Dark had taken over the corridor; it was now impossible to see, but steps could be heard, tentatively approaching. She froze, her heart beating faster, harder against her ribcage, echoing in the night.

"Lily, are you here ?" the deep voice asked, still coming her way, sending her into a terrible panic.

The head-girl instantly relaxed, recognizing the deep low voice she came to love.

"I'm here," she whispered. "Just so you know, there is a spell keeping us from using our wands. Tell me it's not another of your stupid pranks that turned bad," she groaned as an afterthought, turning around to face him.

She couldn't see him but she guessed where he was standing. "I wish it were me," he laughed.

"Why did it have to happened during _our_ patrol ? Couldn't they wait until tomorrow?" She sighed, reaching a hand toward her boyfriend, who immediatly pulled her closer, laughing lighlty before kissing the top of her head.

"It can actually be fun," he said playfully.

"James," she groaned into his shirt.

His fingers drew slowly from her shoulders to the small of her back. "That's my name," he murmured in her ear.

"James," she groaned again, before pulling away from him with a warning look.

He didn't see it of course, but he knew his girlfriend well enough to picture her facial expression in his mind.

"Fine, let's track down a bunch of innocent first years and ruin all of their Friday and Saturday nights for the rest of the year. That's so much more fun, anyway," he retorted, rolling his eyes in the dark.

"I can see far better ways to spend our time too, you know," she noted, frustration piercing in her voice, "but one of us has to be the responsible one."

"Does that make me the funny one ?" James joked before turning serious. "Let's start to get away from this corridor if we want to find a way to break this spell."

Lily laughed at her boyfriend's antics, and she could not believe her ears when she said "Or maybe we could use the darkness and emptiness of this corridor like any sane couple would, after all…"

She heard James's silence for a few seconds, before all her senses focused on his arms taking complete hold of her waist, disabling any movement from her. She could almost feel his lips on hers when a voice suddenly broke the silence "Miss Evans? Mr Potter?" Called the unmistakable voice of the professor McGonagall.

Lily jerked away from James, not that he was against it, thanks to the presence of their transfiguration teacher. The headboy cleared his throat and took a step back before answering "Yes, that's us, professor. In case you are wondering, there is a charm preventing anyone to use magic here. We don't know who dit it but we were just about to go and find out."

The two Gryffindor prefects heard her sigh "I will take care of that. You two, try to find them and send them directly to my office. I don't suppose they had time to run very far." As soon as McGonagall's steps disappeared, Lily felt hands once more taking her hips hostage, and James's breath tickling her neck. He gently graced her lips with his and pulled back almost immediately. "Come on, love. Let's be responsible."

"Right," she breathed, chuckling. She then let him lead her away from the dark corridor. Hand in hand, they went, as a team, like they would for the rest of their lifes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi everyone** ! So we were supposed to publish this drabble last week but once again, we forgot. (But let's say we were reaaaaaally busy and couldn't find a second to do it, shall we ?).

Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as we enjoyed writing it !

See you next week (no, really.)

 _Del( &)Plume_


	3. Dramatic Love

**DRAMATIC LOVE  
**

 **.:.**

"Dont you _dare_ come near me," he spat disgracefully, unaware of the look of hurt that was now covering her face.

"Wait… No, wait ! I-I… that's not what I meant !" She cried. But as soon as she let the words out, she knew they were useless, and he was already turning away from her. She watched his retreating figure and her heart broke at the thought that she pushed him away for good, this time.

What had she done? She had once more let her mouth run away with her. Like she always did when they fought; she jumped behind a shield of thorns and painful words. She acted like a knight without his armour. Like a coward. The second she felt in danger of being hurt, she hurt first. She was not a Gryffindor, far from it. Why did the Sorting Hat put her there, really?

"Scorpius, please… wait," she asked one last time, in an attempt to hold her boyfriend - or ex-boyfriend - back, her voice shaking.

"What!" he snapped forcefully, not turning back but stopping in his tracks.

Rose took a step but didn't dare reach for him further more;

"I'm sorry. I should never have said that… My excuses don't matter because they don't measure up to how horrible my words were, but you know that I didn't think any of it. Of all people, I don't judge people based on their family names."

Turning around, the head boy met her tearful look "That's not even the problem, Rose. The problem is you don't trust me. You don't trust _us_."

"But I do!" she retorted. "I… I trust you. Maybe I don't trust myself but I know what I want. I want you and I trust you. Isn't that enough?"

"No," he simply said, shaking his head, sadness coloring his grey eyes.

"Scorp," she breathed painfully. "What can I do to make it better? Should I… Should I stay away for some time?"

"Rose… it's over."

If her heart had been loud enough for their small human ears, they would have heard it crack open and bleed with the deepest sorrow that was possible.

"I love you," he added, his voice shaking too, "but I'm tired of waiting for you to love me back."

"NO! You must understand!" she cried out, grabbing his wrist with all the strength she could find. "It's not that easy for some people to…," she continued through her running tears, "to just say it or show it like you do."

"That's precisely the problem, Rose. It's not about your lack of demonstration. When it's just you and me, I can almost believe your lies... I don't want you to profess your love to me every second of every day. I'm just asking you to tell your family that we are together. That we've been for more than a year, now," Scorpius breathed, closing his stormy eyes. "But you won't. Because you don't trust us. You don't love us enough to have faith."

"You have no idea how much it hurts to hear that," she replied in a whisper, her tears blinding her but refusing to close her eyes, in fear that Scorpius ran away. "Not because you're wrong, but because you're not right either. I…," she started, but then stopped, looking at him, trying to breathe evenly again. "I'll do it," she finished.

"That's what you say everytime, Rose," he sighed, shaking his head. "I want to believe you will. I want to think you're not ashamed of dating a Malfoy… but sometimes, I think that's the only thing you see in me. A Malfoy."

"Well, your name is a great part of your personality, so it makes you a Malfoy," she tried to laugh but it strangled her voice even more. "But what I understand from this, from us, is that if I'm in love with you, that makes me in love with a Malfoy. And you know that it was difficult to accept because of my family. You know it because you had the same problem with _my_ name. But… Can't you… I don't know…," she finished, releasing his wrist and crying all the tears she had in her body.

Scorpius closed his eyes, filling up his lung with a short intake of breath before looking back at Rose again, his anger deflating like a balloon, like it did everytime tears painted their way down her cheeks; he sighed, finally taking a step closer.

"I'm always the weak one, when it comes to you," he said quietly, "and it's infuriating. Why can't I let you go? Why can't _you_ let me go?" he corrected himself, his eyes being the only things that showed anything at all on his stony face.

"Because I love you," she responded, her quiet voice shaking with emotions. "Whether you believe or not."

"I believe you," he said quickly. "And I wish I didn't."

"I'm sorry… for being… for being me."

Scorpius snorted at this, but did not move.

"That's the most cliché thing I've ever heard coming from you."

"Yeah, well… I don't have any arguments left," she said, drying hers tears with the hem of her sleeve. "I'm sorry… I wish we didn't fight all the time, I wish I didn't run or hide away everytime it gets complicated, but that's who I am, and just as I love you the way you are, I wished you would love me the way I am. And… and if that's not the case, maybe you're right. Maybe we should end it now…"

She couldn't see Scorpius because of her hands over her eyes, but she definitely heard him sigh, and she could picture his eyelids shutting, his left hand digging into his forehead while his right went to his waist, his lips disappearing into a thin line and his hair doing absolutely nothing.

After a long intern debate, he finally seemed to surrender and put a gentle hand on her cheeks, his thumb gracing her trembling lips;

"Okay," he said.

"Okay… As in I can forget about you because you're done with my stupid fears, or okay as in… as in…"

"One last chance, Rose… one last chance and if you run, or hide, it's over. I'm done."

She covered his hand on her cheek with one of hers and stepped forward to put her other hand at the back of his neck, looking him in the eyes.

"I will… I will do my best," she sobbed.

"Good," he said, his lips slightly twitching upwards in a soft smile.

She sniffed and released both her hands in an attempt to dry her face - or at the very least to be able to see his eyes again. He didn't let her time to do so, though, and took one last step before bowing down to cover her lips with his.

"I love you, Scorpius," she told him truthfully, creating a tiny gap between their mouths. "Please, _please_ , never forget that."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi there! We're back for a third Exquisite Corpse in Hogwarts. This drabble was quite heart-breaking to write, but we made it to an end that's slightly happier than the beginning.

We hope you like it!

 _Del( &)Plume_


	4. Persevering

**Persevering**

 **.:.**

His lips curled up when he saw her yawn from the other side of the Ravenclaw Common Room, and he immediately felt Albus' elbow hitting his ribcage. He didn't say a word, but his eyes shouted "Stop looking at her!"

"Scorpius, can you please focus? I'm trying to go over the details for the match tomorrow and I'd really like if my star chaser was paying attention."

The words "star chaser" got his attention, but only briefly. "Sorry," he said, "it's just… Nevermind."

"It's just that you're in love with my cousin, yeah, I know," Albus said, rolling his eyes with annoyance. "So does the entire team, actually. But please keep up for a few more minutes and you'll be free to go declare your undying love to Rose for the hundredth time this year."

"Not the hundredth time," he retorted with a smirk. "Only the eighty-sixth."

Albus just sent an amused glance his way before starting to talk about dives, moves and team spirit again, Scorpius' eyes and mind wandering once more.

"Alright, I give up," he sighed. "Feel free to do whatever you want. But be on the pitch one hour before our usual training tonight."

Scorpius did not move, though, his eyes roaming over Rose's smile as she talked to the first year she was tutoring. He could see the black circles under her eyes, full with tiredness, but her face conveyed kindness and comfort. Scorpius couldn't remember a time he didn't love Rose. And he couldn't remember a time he had not been kindly rejected. But every time, her contrite smile and the hint of hurt in her beautiful blue eyes gave him hope. So he kept asking, declaring and showing his love to her. If it was love - he thought so and that was enough for him. Words were just words, after all. He didn't know what hold her back, what kept her from saying yes when he had witnessed her blush at him so many times, but he wasn't letting that stop him. Her reactions spoke for themselves and he trusted her Weasley genes to keep showing him how she truly felt. And that's why he patiently wait for her to finish tutoring the small first year before standing up, leaving Albus rolling his eyes in his back.

As always, he approached carefully, and it didn't surprise him at all to see her jump as he said:

"Is that first year another of the poor soul whom you broke the heart of, Rose ?"

Once she recovered from her surprise, she laughed, "That's right."

"I may just start a club, actually," he kept going, a joking but warm smile drawn on his lips.

"That's not funny and you know it." She suddenly stiffened, not liking where he was going with that.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized, genuine concern agitating his grey eyes. "You're right. Not funny." He looked at her in the eyes, took a chair, and blindingly sat down. "It's true though."

"Not now, Scorpius," she sighed, closing her eyes, "I'm not in the mood for another of your games."

He just sat there, still and smiling again but softly this time, and with a bit of concern. "Do you get enough sleep, Rose?" he worried.

"I'm fine, Scorpius," Rose said, touched by his kindness.

He looked sceptical but didn't say anything else.

"What about you?" Rose asked, sending a soft smile his way.

"Well Albus makes us train more than ever these days; he's under a lot of stress, and his 'star chaser'," he air quoted, "does not pay attention to his tactics."

"You are a terrible friend, aren't you?" She asked playfully.

"Yes, I really don't know why he puts up with me," he laughed, delighted by the way this conversation was heading.

Rose remained silent for a few seconds, her chin resting on her hand, before saying "Probably because you're a better person than you pretend to be."

Their eyes locked, and he didn't know if she was being serious. "No, I know I'm a terrible friend," he insisted, still smiling.

"No you're not," Rose frowned with a tone so serious that Scorpius' heart dropped.

"All right," he joked, suddenly embarrassed under her severe look.

"You know for someone so terribly cocky sometimes, you can be very self-depreciating."

"I'm not cocky," he replied, and, as always, if he possessed the ability to blush he would have.

The redhead stared pointedly at the young man, smiling softly. "Of course you're not," was all she said before turning to her belongings on the table, that she started to clear out. Scorpius automatically put his hand on her wrist, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion ;

"Is that… Is that the reason why _you_ don't put up with me?" he said in an unsure tone, wondering if his cockiness was what prevented her from spending time with him.

This time, Rose seemed genuinely confused;

"What do you mean? I do not "not put up with you"."

"Yes you do," he retorted as gently as he could, considering the topic of their discussion. "You always seem to find excuses to… erm… avoid my company."

Rose let out a sigh and turned her bright blue eyes to Scorpius ;

"I don't... I don't dislike you or... It's just that you make me... nervous. All the time."

"Nervous?" he repeated dumbly. " _I_ ," and he emphasised each of his words, "make _you_ nervous?"

Rose fidgeted in her chair, her eyes dropping to her hands in front of her "Yes, you do."

All Scorpius wanted to ask was 'How come?', but he refrained and, looking at her with a curious smile, said the first thing that popped in his mind. "So, how many students do you tutor every week?"

Rose blinked several times, surprised by the sudden change of the subject;

"Five, why?"

Scorpius simply shrugged, but the smile on his lips grew even warmer.

"No reason. I was just wondering whether your kindness knew boundaries."

"I…," she hesitated, a deep blush coloring her cheeks as she tried to clear her thoughts. "Scorpius," she finally sighed "I'm not that girl you think I am. I don't know who you see when you look at me, but it _isn't_ me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as quickly as the frown on his forehead was forming.

Rose turned away from him, her fingers playing with the hem of her sleeves. "That girl you always pretend to be in love with", she whispered, "it's not me. You love her because she's perfect, but I'm not."

Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle, just a little bit. "Rose," he said softly, but still not bothering to hide his laughing expression, "I know that. I know that you're not perfect. Nobody is."

When she didn't respond but only blushed, Scorpius sighed;

"Sorry, that wasn't very tactful. What I mean is," and now his smile softened and his head fell to the side, trying to catch her eyes, "you're perfect to me."

"You...you really mean that, do you?" Rose asked, incredulity coloring her voice when she finally met his eyes. "You're really weird," she added without thinking, and she didn't even care about her red cheeks anymore - she knew they were a lost cause.

"Rose…," he whispered, briefly closing his eyes. "Is the fact that you thought I wasn't serious about my feelings for you the only reason why you rejected me so many times?"

Her eyes dropped to the table, where nothing lay but her empty, wringing hands. "No, that's not the only reason."

Scorpius' heart crashed again his rib cage, his hopes swept away by a tornado of defeat.

"No, don't look so miserable," her voice called his attention back to her. "They're silly reasons, really."

His heart let out a timid beat; "What are they?"

"Just…," she began, then looked back down, mortified at what she was about to say.

"Just what, Rose," He gently asked, slowly putting his hand on her shaking one.

"Just that… I'm not exactly confident in myself, you know? I'm just me, and you're… well, you. And as I said, you make me nervous. You… You kind of intimidate me," she finally breathed out.

"You think you don't?" Asked Scorpius, his voice as gentle as the eyes he laid on her.

"I do?" she said with surprise. "I mean… I do?" she repeated dumbly, and watched him laugh kindly at her.

"Yes, you do," he said, his voice caught in his throat as the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen slowly spread on Rose's lips.

"All right," she acknowledged simply, her eyes strolling in the distance for a few seconds. "But why?" she added, with genuine curiosity crawling onto her features.

Scorpius simply shrugged ;

"No idea," he replied, never looking away. "What about you? Why today?"

Rose was the one to shrug this time and mimicked his smile "No idea."

In the back of his head, Scorpius heard Albus's voice reminding him that he was late (of course) to the Quidditch pitch. "Rose," he said regretfully as he got up from his chair, "I have to go. But I'll tell you this. I'm taking you to Hogsmeade this weekend. And you don't have a choice. See you."

"You…" said Rose, dumbfounded as Scorpius stared to leave. "Wait!"

His bag already on his shoulder, the young man stopped and looked at her expectantly, his lips refusing to go southward;

"I… You can't…" Rose closed her eyes with frustration, her cheeks coloring once more before she let out a deep sigh. "What time?" She finally asked, her nervous smile slowly gracing her shaking lips as she forced herself to hold Scorpius' tender gaze.

"As early as you'd like," he replied, stopping himself from saying something terribly cheesy.

"Very early, then," she says, trying her best to sound casual and failing miserably.

Scorpius knew they both looked ridiculous, but, really, who cared?

"Alright then," he said, sending her one last look, before finally turning away and heading for the door.

"Alright," she sighed, collapsing against her chair.

Saturday could not come fast enough.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi again !  
We're glad to share another Scorpius/Rose Exquisite drabble with you this week :) Hopefully you'll like it.

Yours,

Del(&)Plume


	5. Too Much Cockiness

**To Much Cockiness**

 **.:.**

"Potter girl!" a too familiar voice rose in the empty corridor.

That was it – two minutes of freedom and then he just _had_ to be there. She sighed and reluctantly turned around.

"You don't need my help for the Herbology paper, Zabini," she sighed for the hundredth time that day, closing her eyes briefly.

"Yes I do," he pressed as he closed the distance between them. "If I didn't, would I be here begging you for your help?" he asked her with a cheeky smile.

She refrained from rolling her eyes and took a step back, uncomfortable with the proximity Albi Zabini always tried to maintain between them, a pink blush colouring her cheeks as she slightly bowed her head.

"So, will you help me?" he insisted, secretly (or not) happy to witness her discomfort. "It will only take half an hour."

"Zabini, you're top of our class... and Herbology is your second best subject..."

"Well, then maybe _I_ can be the one helping _you_ ," he offered, sliding an arm around her frail shoulders.

Lily felt herself melting as he innocently pressed his side against hers, her breath caught in her throat;

"What do you really want, Zabini?" she asked, as his warmth slowly pulled her in.

He seemed to sober up for a few seconds, and his expression was as sincere as it could be when he said;

"Just getting you to spend some time with me," he shrugged. "Just like I always do."

"Like you always do," she repeated, before letting her lips press together. "So that includes embarrassing me in front of my friends too, right?"

"I wouldn't call it _embarrassing_ you," he frowned. "I would call it _pursuing_."

"That's a strange way of doing that," she replied, still not moving from her spot under his arm. Which he did not fail to notice.

"And yet, it's working," he said rather cockily. Okay, _so_ cockily. "Sorry," he added when she flashed him a glare.

She finally took a step back, withdrawing from his embrace, blushing like a bright red poppy;

"You're so full of yourself, Zabini," she said, walking away.

"No, wait! Lily, wait, damn it!"

"Such bad language," she scolded him, still moving away from him – but she knew perfectly well that he could catch up with her in two short strides.

And he did so, sliding his arms around her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry... It's just that... that... that you're so infuriating sometimes!"

"And I return the compliment!" she scoffed, trying to detach herself from him. "Stop touching me all the bloody time!"

He dropped his arm, but still took a step forward. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Erm, your arm, maybe?" she said with sarcasm.

"That's not touching," he replied, " _that_ is touching," he whispered, his voice suddenly softer, warmer, lifting both of his hands to cup her face, his thumbs lightly caressing her burning skin.

Lily felt herself blushing like she had never blushed before. And she hated it. She hated the power that Alvi Zabini held on her.

"Right," she croaked out.

"Right?" he slowly repeated, hesitancy shadowing his dark brown eyes.

"I only said that... that I understand the difference," she replied, but her eyes never left his, just as his hands never left her cheeks.

"Does... Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked then, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes," she breathed.

A tentative smile found his lips. "You know what?"

"Wh- what?" she asked, instinctively lifting her shaking fingers to wrap them around his forearms.

"I'm not feeling overly confident right now either," he half-smiled, his eyes briefly skimming to where _she_ was touching him.

Lily let out a breathy, raspy, timid laugh. "You? You're the ultimate definition of confidence..."

That made him laugh whole-heartedly.

"Should I feel hurt or proud?"

"I don't know," she blushed, "maybe a little of both, I suppose."

"Well," he said, shrugging nonchalantly, "it doesn't really matter. Nothing will stop me this time, I guess."

Seeing her starting to panic, he softened and said, "You're confident too, Lily, you know that, right? Strong and confident. And I lo- like that about you. So stop worrying. Stop thinking."

He didn't leave her any time to keep panicking, or to reply, or to get away running, or to do whatever her self-consciousness would have loved to make her do, and instead he bent down and put his lips on hers, just for the shortest of seconds. But it felt so damn right that, when she didn't immediately shy away, he pushed his luck and crashed his lips against hers once again. Her grip over his forearms got tighter and it made him smile.

And he felt it; the exact moment she surrendered to her feelings – she melted against him and seemed to forget that she was too polite to kiss him like she was kissing him now, too shy to abandon herself in his embrace, too good to be in love with a cocky Slytheryn like him.

He just hoped she would always remember that moment.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey everyone ! We know it's been a long time since we last published anything here, but after a few weeks off, we're glad to be back ^^  
We hope you had a great summer and that you'll enjoy this drabble as much as we enjoyed writing it !

See you very soon, hopefully,

Del(&)Plume.


	6. Lola

**LOLA**

 **.:.**

"The British charm?" she repeated, her eyebrow raised in an ironic manner. "Don't you mean the British awkwardness?"

He pretended to think about it before shaking his head, "No, I'm sure. I'm charming."

She gave a rather _un_ charming snort and went back to her Herbology essay.

"Plenty of other girls find me charming, I'll have you know," he added, frowning slightly.

"And how would you know?" she asked him without raising her head again.

"I've been told," he snorted with an air of confidence that never failed to make her roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" she said, raising her green eyes to Albus's face. "So what makes it charming? Is it the constant need to excuse yourself, or is it the incessant blushing? I'm curious," she joked.

"Very funny…," he grumbled, his cheeks turning pink right on cue, before looking back at his essay.

"I know, I know," she said, her eyes still on his flushed face. When he remained silent, she couldn't help but study him. And as always, what she saw made her heart beat just a little bit faster: a forgotten patch of freckles danced across the bridge of his nose, a mope of black hair was obstructing his eyes, and green irises held secrets and promises she wanted to know everything about. "But you know," she suddenly said. "This British awkwardness of yours… I really like it."

Albus looked up, his eyes roaming over her face, looking for answers. For a second, he was surprised to see his blush mirrored on his friend's cheeks. "Yeah?" he asked without batting an eye.

"Mmh, mmh. The other girls are right, it _is_ charming." She smiled softly as she said it, with slight embarrassment too, but just the perfect amount for it to make the truth worth uttering.

"You think so, then?"

"I do," she said. "But only because I like seeing you uncomfortable," she added cheekily.

A slow smile crept upon his lips. "That's very Slytherin of you..."

"What did you expect? Some cheesy declaration of love? I mean, pffft!"

"I don't know... I'm starting to think I should just look for a girl who wouldn't mock my feelings for her," he said, his voice sounding raspy as his gaze turned serious.

Their eyes met, seriousness meeting bewilderment. She knew she was supposed to understand something but she couldn't believe what her brain wanted her to realise. A lonely, simple "What?" came out of her dry mouth and she felt the urge to punch herself.

Next to her, Albus sighed. "Nothing." His eyes dropped to the book in front of him before he started gathering his belongings, his Gryffindor pride wounded.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Potter?" she asked, her confusion equalling her irritation.

Albus just shrugged. "Why do you care?" he asked before standing and turning around to leave. And feeling his shirt being pulled back. "Look, Albus," he heard her say in a soft voice that he knew was difficult for her to use. "That girl… she's stupid."

The young man stopped in his track but didn't turn around. "I don't want to play anymore games, Lola. So if you have something to say, just say it. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

"Wow," she chuckled, never releasing his shirt, which she was gripping very tightly in her closed fist. "You drive a hard bargain," she added before pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades.

He didn't say anything for a while, silence creeping on them both, and then, his voice came out as a whisper. "I've learnt from the best." He felt her laugh more than heard it, and it shot sparks through his body, as though she had cast a spell on him - but a really pleasant spell.

Her hand gently brushed his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat.

"Albus," she whispered, and she was very, very glad that they were in a quiet corner of the library, where no eyes could see them, "you know I'm not very good with words," she said as her other hand came to take his, her forehead still helping her support herself against his upper back.

"I could help you out," Albus began to say, his voice low and warm, "I could tell you how I feel, and you could say it back," he said, a smile painted on his lips for her to imagine.

She laughed softly. "I'm not sure that would work. You know, your vocabulary is pretty different from mine," she joked.

"Your feelings aren't, though."

Lola closed her eyes against his soft jumper, letting his words immerse her into a self-consciousness that scared her more than she would have ever wanted to admit. But the truth remained: he was right. "No. They aren't," she finally admitted before taking a long, deep, breath. "Al," she whispered, afraid of her own voice, "I like you. A lot."

She knew him so well that she was sure he had that typical, goofy smile of his stuck on his too happy face. And when he turned around, she wasn't disappointed in the least.

"Good," he said. "You won't mind if I kiss you, then." But before she could even make a sound, his warm lips were brushing hers with an agonizing gentleness. After the typical smile, the typical reserve. But for once, she didn't make fun of his natural hesitation and sweetness. For once, she let herself enjoy it.

And if she absolutely had to be honest with herself, she didn't mind a bit, and probably never really would.

When he pulled away to look into her eyes, she knew she was blushing and she hated it. "So that's the British charm you were talking about," she said in a soft voice, but with an ounce of mockery that made her feel a bit more comfortable.

Albus' blush made her laugh, but when he rolled his eyes at her, a warm feeling settled in her chest. "I won't even reply to that," he retorted, but a smile took over his lips, and his hand took over Lola's.

She didn't even bother to hide her smile and intertwined her fingers with his as he lead them out of the library.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi to all!

A little bit of sweetness for your eyes to read and for our minds to enjoy. We wish we could actually meet Lola; what about you?

We hope to publish something else very soon!

Del(&)Plume


	7. Set me free

**Set Me Free**

.:.

"Set me free from my jealousy."

"Dramatic much?" asked Albus, raising a mocking eyebrow as his best friend watched with disgust as Leonard Peanut draped an arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Yes," Scorpius Malfoy drawled. "It helps, believe me."

His best friend chuckled but Scorpius ignored him. "I thought she didn't even _like_ him…"

"She doesn't," Albus said. When Scorpius suddenly looked his way, he explained, "She thinks she does, but I know she doesn't."

"Then why don't you do anything?" the young Ravenclaw prefect told his best friend, sighing with frustration. "As her cousin, it's your job to knock some sense into her."

Once again, Albus couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's dramatic ways. "Right. I'll tell her to stop seeing that pathetic excuse for a Gryffyndor and I'll tell her that you're her soul mate and she should start loving you back right away. Right," he repeated. "This conversation will go oh so smoothly, I can see it from here."

Scorpius sighed again and tangled a hand in his hair. "I just wish she would see what's right in front of her," he growled, never looking away from her.

"And what is that?" Albus asked, raising a very ironic eyebrow. "A huge fool who's so in love with her that it's almost getting ridiculous?"

Scorpius sent a murderous look his way. "Not helping."

"Not supposed to."

Scorpius watched as Rose politely removed Leonard's arm from her shoulders, frowning at him, and wished he could have listened to their conversation, but next to him, Albus chuckled. "Here's your chance," he said before shaking his head, obviously amused by the whole situation. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

"I'll show you paradise," Scorpius replied, never leaving Rose's beautiful face with his eyes.

Albus just rolled his eyes at his best friend while Scorpius watched with a pleased smile as Rose raised her voice against Leonard, a deep blush deliciously colouring her cheeks with embarrassment. Of course she would feel awful about bringing the attention of the surrounding students to her personal life.

When Leonard finally stomped away, Scrpius couldn't help but run to her, Albus following closely with a smile on his face. "This is going to be fun," he whispered to himself, letting a small chuckled escape his throat.

"Shut up," his best friend replied, his shining grey eyes never leaving Rose as his right elbow met Albus' ribs.

However, as soon as they reached the damsel in distress, the confident way in which Scorpius marched was replaced by an awkward hesitation. The young Ravenclaw prefect tangled a nervous hand in his blond hair, trying to look nonchalant. "Hi, Rose."

Behind him, Albus brought his head to the side of Scorpius and said in a chirp-like echo: "Hi, Rose."

The redhead arched a suspicious brow towards her cousin before turning back to Scorpius, who started to blush uncharacteristically. He tried to smile, but failed, and she could see him wringing his hands. "Erm," he started very awkwardly, "have you seen a red jumper?"

Albus burst out laughing and Rose sent her cousin a warning glare before looking back at Scorpius who focused on the freckles on Rose's face to refrain from murdering his best friend.

"A red jumper?" she asked with surprise. "I didn't know you even owned one," she added curiously.

"Nevermind, Albus' cat probably ate it." His face as he responded went from being red to a very dark shade of purple, and he began to move backwards, dearly hoping that his so-called friend would leave him this possible back-down.

" _Very_ smooth," Albus said following him. "You definitely master the whole "make a girl swoon" thing. Those Malefoy genes never fail to amaze me… I thought you Purebloods were charming… I mean, in a psychopath kind of way, but you know… Charming nevertheless."

"In a psychopath kind of way. Bloody you, Potter, and bloody Weasleys, for making my life a misery. A colony of horrible little bugs, that's what you are!"

"Maybe," Albus pondered, smiling, "but bugs you seem rather fond of, right ?"

"Right," he muttered. "Right. So… What now? Fancy a nice snow fight, bug?"

Albus' smile grew even larger. "Shall I invite my dear cousin? You know, the one you are madly in love with ? I feel like playing Cupid. You seem like you need my help…"

"I don't need your help, thank you very much," he replied stubbornly, before smiling slightly and muttering, "But yes, that is a good idea indeed."

"Brilliant. We need Lily. And Roxanne. And Fred! Maybe I should send an owl to Victoire…"

"Albus! Stop it!" Scorpius cried in a hushed tone. "I was just talking about inviting her to have a snow fight with us! Not about you playing Cupid with your entire family!"

Albus frowned. "But… Where's the fun in that ?" he asked, confused.

"It's not fun at all," his friend retorted. "It will be hell for me, you know?"

"That's precisely the fun I was talking about! Come on, let's go!"

Albus stood up from the chair he had let himself fall in seconds before, and shouted, "Fred! Roxanne! Lily!"

Scorpius groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I'm doomed."

But that didn't stop Albus from continuing his scheme. "Rose! Snow fight in five minutes, you in?"

She seemed hesitant but Scorpius smiled awkwardly. "Please?" And that seemed to do it, because she rolled her eyes and said "Let me get my gloves."

She stood and Albus watched her leave, his amusement slowly turning into a grimace. "Thanks Scorpius, you just ruined a perfect day of fun".

* * *

 **Note** : Guess who just came back from America? Delfine is baaaaack and that's really all we needed to start writing again.  
We hope you enjoyed this one because we sure enjoyed tormenting Scorpius a little bit.

Hope you're all well **x**

 _Del(_ &) _Plume_


	8. Good

**Good**

 **.:.**

This was a beautiful day; the leaves were ever so slowly turning this indescribable reddish colour, the wind was blowing in a soundless breeze, the sky was displaying tentative puffs of white clouds… Everything led to think that this was a perfect day. Unfortunately, one could not be more wrong.

Sitting under one of the trees shadowing the lake, James Potter was mourning the loss of a smile he had started to grow accustomed to. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but Lily Evans without her smiling lips was not a sight he was particularly fond of. He much preferred her eyes shining with warmth and love than darkening from the pain left by unknown ghosts.

On the opposite side of the lake, there she was, on her own, surrounded by her very personal clouds. He let out a sigh, ready to stand up and leave, but she suddenly caught his gaze and stilled, before sending him a tentative smile. But not her usual, warm smile. This, that twisted line on her lips, resembled an apology rather than a reassurance. He smiled back anyway, because he couldn't help it; he felt powerless when it came to Lily Evans. And it always came down to Lily Evans.

After what seemed like a lifelong moment, he finally jumped on his feet and jogged towards her, unable to fight the magnetic attraction.

He caught her blushing before he stopped in front of her and a helpless hand came running through his messy hair;

"Can I... Can I sit with you?"

Her blush seemed to spread through her cheeks and to reach her ears as she slowly nodded and whispered a timid "Yes".

Silence took over the air, interrupted now and then by birds singing joyfully.

James bent down and sat next to her, closer than he usually did.

"Look," he started, trying to catch her eye, "if you want to talk about what's going on, feel free to do so; I won't ask you what's wrong, because really it is none of my business, but if you'd like to make it my business, then you can, really, I'll always be here for you, and…"

He stopped abruptly when her small hand captured his, bringing a palette of red upon his cheeks. Her eyes remained on the calm surface of the lake in front of them, here and there disrupted by a few leaves falling and creating an Impressionist painting, but she said; "Thank you, James."

He simply smiled, his heart beating like a madman in a cell, as it always did when he was around Lily. Slowly, he turned towards her and observed her expression, her loss, her pain, openly displayed on her face. "Hey… It's okay. I'm here…," he whispered, closing the distance between them as he gently kissed the top of her head, unsure of the spontaneous gesture. Blood crept to her cheeks the same way it crept to James's, and a smile turned her lips to the sweet sun shining above the trees.

"I know," she said through a smile, leaning even closer, silently urging him to drape an arm around her shoulders as she closed her eyes and let her head fall on his own shoulder. "But things don't just go away because you're here, unfortunately…" She sent a tentative glimpse at him, and her smiled grew bigger. "Or maybe they do," she half laughed, and her blush reached her covered ears.

The head-boy felt his lips tremble and closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds in order to regain control of his raging heart, knowing that, as much as he loved Lily and wished she could love him back, now was not the time to let his feelings overwhelm them both. This was about her and the shadow darkening her eyes. Putting his hands on the grass behind him to help him maintain a sitting position, he looked at her profile and said: "Want to tell me what's really going on?" He asked, his voice so low he was almost whispering, unthreatening, giving her a chance to turn him down.

"I don't," she said quickly, "because then you'll make me feel all better and I won't be able to be angry any longer."

"Angry?" He asked again, slightly frowning this time.

"At my sister," she sighed. "See? My anger and frustration have already been replaced by weariness."

Suddenly relieved, James let out a low sigh; "Good. That's good."

Lily turned her head in his shirt and looked up to him with a hesitant smile; "James… what did you think I was upset about?" She asked, concern darkening her face.

"Nothing, just… Just something dreadful like McGonagall giving you a Troll or something," he joked awkwardly with a half smile intruding on his serious face.

Lily let out a short laugh and James watched with delight as the light slowly came back in her eyes. "That would be the end of the world indeed."

James averted his eyes and took a long intake of breath, a small smile dancing upon his lips. "Good. It's good. I'm glad you're good." And, suddenly, he felt something hesitatingly weigh on his right shoulder, something with long red hair that came tickling his neck. "James…?"

"Yes?" he silently asked.

Lily blushed against his shoulder and remained silent a whole minute before taking a deep breath and turning up her face;

"Thank you. For being you."

James slowly blinked, looking down at her with a deep blush of his own, his heart beating furiously against his ribcage.

"I mean," she went on, "I- I'm just extremely grateful that… that you decided you still wanted to be my friend, after all this time."

James swallowed back a strangle laugh. "Your friend? Lily… you're so much more than just a friend to me," he whispered, slightly shaking his head.

Seconds, minutes… months could have passed and they only cared about one thing: the look in the other's eyes.

James heard Lily take a sharp intake of breath before saying, her voice shaking; "You're so much more than a friend to me too, James."

A smile lit the young man's features, and, all so hesitantly, he duck down and softly kissed her cheek. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi again! We wrote this one a while ago and we're finally letting it out. We hope to write more of those very soon!

Thanks a lot for reading.

DelPlume x


	9. Freak them out

**Freak them out  
**

The sun was slowly rising on the hill where they lied on a blanket, a smile spread on their lips as they watched the gentle colours of the morning settling before them. The piece of fabric was as humid as the green grass that was displaying tiny water drops and reflecting the soft rays of the star made of fire.

"Do you think we can get any cheesier?" the young man chuckled in his girlfriend's ear, an arm softly draped around her shoulders.

She laughed quietly, enjoying the seconds that were making this moment perfect, and said "No, we can't; it's technically impossible."

"Wanna bet? I'm sure if I try, I can make my dad lose his marbles. Or yours, for that matter," he added with a cocky smile.

She raised her upper body on her elbows to be able to look into the eyes of the over-confident young man next to her; "Oh yeah? What do you have in mind exactly?"

"Well, let's see," he said, rolling over to face her before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "We've got a blanket, a sunrise, a forbidden love…" His smile grew larger but his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Marry me."

Hugo's girlfriend didn't move from where she was, but a similar smile spread on her face. "I've never seen you acting so boldly before; but I guess that's your Gryffindor bravery popping out again."

The soft smile splattered on Hugo's lips kept growing. "I was expecting more of a "yes" for an answer."

"Yes," she replied instantly, grinning happily at him. "That will freak them out for sure!"

Hugo laughed, an eyebrow hiked on his forehead. "Is that your only motivation ?"

She tilted her head backwards as her laughter took hold of her entire body; "Obviously. They've been bothering us for more than ten years now, so they deserve a bit of retribution! Of course, the fact that I would be totally ecstatic of becoming your wife helps a lot," she added before pushing him back down on the blanket and playfully kissing his cheek.

"Good thing I brought this with me, then," Hugo said, pulling a small, soft, white feather out of his pocket. He rolled Manuela Zabini to his side so that he could lie on his left elbow and present her with the fragile feather; it stayed still in the air for a second, before beginning to dance around them in the most magical way. When it finally slowed and stopped in front of her, Manuela let it fall right into her open palm.

"What do you think of a bracelet?" she whispered as the tiny object moved once again and this time made its way around her wrist while turning into a bronze colour. It closed with a silent _click_.

Hugo smiled to his girlfriend -well, his _fiancée_ \- before bending to kiss the inside of her wrist. Her smile didn't go away; on the contrary, it grew bigger and bigger, and when her eyes started sparkling like never before, she added; "What would you say of having a late wedding?"

"Since when do I have a say in this relationship?" Hugo laughed, happiness lightning his deep blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "You just had a say ―proposing to me and everything, remember? But more seriously, what do you say about freaking them out even before the actual wedding?"

"Who do you think will freak out more?"

"Ha!" she laughed, "I know that your dad will be more difficult to manage."

"Well," Albus snorted, "I doubt daddy Zabini will be delighted to learn that his little princess is marrying a dragon trainer redhead Weasley either, you know?"

His crooked smile got reflected on her face, and, as a twinge of excitement coloured her cheeks pink, she added, as though she were talking about the weather, "Nor that she is pregnant with his redhead baby."

The young man's smile froze on his lips and his carefree demeanor slipped into a quiet, shaking posture. "Wh…"

"Breathe, Weasley."

Hugo tried to glare at her, but obviously failed when a smile dug a dimple in his left cheek, love bursting in his chest. They stared at each other like the two proudest human beings that they were, until Manuela interrupted the beautiful silence, as she always did; "So really, if I give birth before we actually get married, we will get our revenge against my dad."

"You're the worst," Hugo whispered, closing the gap between them, his voice slightly shaking with emotions. He kissed her more softly than ever, as though he were scared of breaking her. "How long… How long have you…? I mean, why did you wait to tell me? And am I… Am I…"

"If you're asking if I'm sure that you're the father of my unborn baby, Hugo Weasley, I might kill you. Slowly and painfully."

The redhead turned red and smiled guiltily, before an unusual stammering escaped his lips; "I'm-I'm just…"

"Excited? Anxious? Happy?" Manuela provided for him with amusement.

"And proud and in love and… Concerned that I don't have enough love in me to give to this child, as all of it is dedicated to you," he added with worry in his eyes.

Manuela rolled her eyes with affection. "My dad is right, you truly _are_ an idiot."

"Alright," Hugo agreed, "but let's forget about our dads for a minute. You are going to be my wife, and you are going to give us the most beautiful Slytherin baby that the world will ever see."

His fiancée pinched his arm and he let out a small growl. "Idiot," she reiterated.

"I know. Well, let's not talk for a few hours, so that I can have all those stupid thoughts in my idiotic head," he retorted, pulling out his tongue, "and then let me bring you back home for a nice dinner; we have a lot to celebrate."

She pressed her smile to his lips and closed her eyes to hide the warmth hidden in her dark pupils. "Indeed we do."

* * *

 **A/N**

Blablabla to everyone ! (Kidding. Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
